Secret Fantasies
by foreverlove6238
Summary: Ronald is having fantasies about William, but when Ronald falls asleep and let's his secret slip, how will William respond? Rated M for second chapter
1. Chapter 1

Ronald Knox stumbled into work one morning, exhausted after being out partying all night. He poured himself a cup of coffee and yawned, rubbing his eyes. ' _Stupid florescent lights..'_ He thought angrily, ' _why does it have to be so damn bright in here?'_

Grell sauntered into the break room, smiling and acting like his usual flamboyant self. "Ronnie dear, you look awful! What on earth did you do last night?" He asked with a laugh.

Ronald shook his head and squinted, the bright office lights were making him have a headache. "I hardly even remember. I guess I really overdid it on the booze this time..." He said

"Well, tell me you at least got some action?" Grell said with a sly smirk, as William walked into the room.

"Nah I didn't. I haven't really done much of that sort of thing for a while." Ronald said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

Grell's eyes widened and he laughed, "don't tell me you are loosing your edge hun! Or could it be that you are interested in someone special!? Ohhhh who is it!? Tell me Ronnie!"

Ronald blushed bright red, feeling very awkward that William was on the other side of the room, hearing their entire was right about him having a crush on someone, but there was no way he was going to tell him who it was. He was not in the mood to handle the fiery redheads rage when he found out that Ronald was also interested in William. Its not like either of them had a chance with him anyway.

"No no! Its not like that Grell-sempai. I've just decided that it's time to change my ways a little. There's really no fun in bringing home random girls every night anymore. I'm thinking maybe I'd like to try something a little more serious..." He said, hoping that his answer would be enough to satisfy Grell's curiosity.

Ronald jumped slightly as William scolded them, "enough chatting, you can talk about Ronald's personal life when you are on your lunch break. Hurry up and get back to work."

Grell rolled his eyes and made a pouting face at William, "awwwww Will! You are no fun at all. So cold!"

Ronald looked down at his shoes and shuffled his feet, "Sorry Spears-sempai" he said, his face flushed with embarrassment.

William looked at him briefly with a blank expression before turning and leaving the room without another word. _'He looks adorable when he is blushing like that'_ William thought and he quickly walked down the hall to his office. Although he would never admit it or even say it out loud, he found himself attracted to the younger reaper. ' _I wonder who it is that he is interested in. He isn't the type to give up his playboy ways for just anyone.'_

William shrugged off the thought and continued to finish his paperwork, there was no use in thinking such thoughts about his subordinate.

Ronald walked to his office and leaned back in his chair, propping his feet up on his desk. ' _Ugh paperwork...'_ He thought, he was still fighting a raging hangover, and unfortunately the coffee didn't help much. On top of that, he felt embarrassed that William heard him and Grell's conversation about his sex life. He was not sure why he had blurted out that he had planned on changing his ways. He was not even sure if that was true. To be honest, the real reason his sex life had became so dry was because of his attraction to William. He had began to fantasize about his boss so often that being with random girls from General Affairs did not satisfy him anymore and was not even a turn on.

Today was just not a good day for him. "Ugh!" He said in frustration, crumbling up the paperwork he was suppose to be filling out and throwing it at the door. He laid his head down on the desk and covered his face with his arm to shield his eyes from the light. Before he knew it, he had passed out and was in a deep sleep.

 _Ronald knew he was dreaming, the situation was too good to be true, but he was enjoying it so much. He and William were both naked, and Ronald was pushed back against William's desk as he was filled with his large cock over and over again. William kissed him passionately and bit down on his bottom lip as Ronald moaned, "ahh William! Don't stop!"_

Suddenly, something pulled Ronald from his wet dream and he jerked awake. To his utter embarrassment, William was standing in his office, staring at him with wide eyes. "Ah um... Spears-sempai! I'm sorry I was only asleep for a few minutes I swear!" He stammered, beginning noticing the strange look on Williams face. He realized that he had an erection that was very visible, and quickly attempted to conceal it by shifting his legs. It was too late to hide it, and William continued to stare at him with a shocked expression on his face.

"Don't let me catch you sleeping at work again Knox, or you will receive an hour of overtime for every minute that you are asleep." William said, his face returning to his usual cold stare.

Ronald was absolutely mortified, he was just caught having a sex dream about his boss and there was no way that William did not notice his obvious arousal. ' _Oh shit! What if I said something in my sleep?'_ He thought, starting to feel panicked.

William turned to leave, very confused about why Ronald was dreaming about him. When he entered Ronald's office, he very clearly heard the blond moaning his name in his sleep. Surely he wasn't the person that Ronald was interested in? He did not know how to react to something like this.

Ronald's heart beat was ringing in his ears, his desire for William after experiencing the very realistic dream had only increased. He felt like he was losing his mind. He had never intended on ever letting William find out about his secret fantasy, but if he had said anything out loud in his sleep then the secret would have already been let out.

Suddenly, before he realized what he was saying, he blurted out, "Spears-sempai, I am really attracted to you! I can't stop thinking of you."

William turned to face him, a confused expression glazing over his face once again. Ronald wanted to slap himself, ' _I'm such an idiot! Why did I say something like that!?'_ He thought, fear rising in his throat, ' _he is going to fire me for sure for being such a fool...'_ He wanted to run, or crawl under his desk and hide, anything to remove himself from the situation that he had just stuck himself in.

To his surprise, William did not fire him or even scold him. He walked across the room to Ronald, and before he knew what was happening, he kissed him lightly on the lips. Ronald's eyes widened in shock as he kissed William back cautiously.

William didn't know what had come over him. It was unlike him to act on impulse like this, he prided himself on his self control. However, Ronald's cute, blushing confession caused something to stir in his shut-away heart. Ronald looked so adorable, blushing all the way up to his ears in embarrassment, William simply couldn't help himself. He pulled away from Ronald, breaking the kiss much to Ronald's dismay.

"My place, at 8 tonight after work" William said, staring into Ronald's eyes.

Ronald's face lit up with happiness and he nodded quickly, still too dazed from the kiss to speak. He couldn't believe what had just happened. Was he really going to get to experience his fantasy with William? Or was life just playing some kind of cruel joke on him?

William smiled slightly, the first hint of a smile that Ronald had ever seen on the serious older reapers face, and turned to leave without another word. Ronald sat there for a few moments, still trying to comprehend what had just happened. He was nearly shaking from both excitement and nervousness. what would happen when he went to Williams? He couldn't believe what was happening!

Continued in chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

Warning! Explicit sexual content between men!

Ronald's heart was beating fast all day, he had never been more excited for his shift to be over. He couldn't concentrate on his work at all, fantasizing about what might happen at William's house later that night. He could barely believe any of what had happened was real. _'He kissed me!'_ He thought over and over again, still the fact that it had happened felt like he was dreaming again. ' _He actually kissed me!'_

William, on the other hand, sat down at his desk, his mind spinning. What had he just gotten himself into? He had acted on impulse, but he didn't even know what he was thinking. ' _Oh he looked so cute though...'_ Thought of Ronald's blushing face filled him with the desire to touch the younger reaper and hold him close. He shook the thoughts from his head, picking up his pen and beginning to write. He knew he should not have invited his subordinate over, and he was not even sure himself what he intended to do once he was there.

Finally after what felt like an eternity, Ronald's shift was over and he excitedly made his way home to get ready. ' _Is this going to be a date?_ He thought, confused. ' _Or is this just a hookup?'_ He honestly couldn't care either way, just getting to be with William in any way excited him.

Ronald showed up ten minutes early, dressed in his best white dress shirt and black vest, a white tie, and his hair neatly combed out of his eyes. He had quickly showered at home and tried his best to look nice so that he could impress William. To his dismay, it had begun to rain on his way over, and being the unprepared person that he is, of course he did not have an umbrella. Luckily he had been most of the way there, and was only lightly wet when he reached Williams door.

He knocked gingerly, his heart beating rapidly. William answered immediately, almost as if he had been waiting near the door. He was dressed as nicely as Ronald, however he was wearing all black like his usual work attire. He seemed slightly nervous and cleared his throat, "please come in, I hadn't realized that it was raining! I will go and fetch you a towel." He disappeared somewhere into the house and returned quickly with a towel and handed it to Ronald. He took it, mentally cursing himself for getting wet when he had intended to look nice. ' _Great, so much for having my hair look nice'_ he thought as he dried his hair off with one hand.

"Thank you!" He chuckled, "that's what I get for not being prepared...um... I brought you these." He pulled a small bouquet of flowers from behind his back and handed them to William shyly. "I know that it's probably silly, especially since you're not a girl or anything...but I... just wanted to get you something" he stammered, feeling embarrassed and hoping William did not think he was an idiot.

Williams eyes widened as a small smile crept over his face. He felt his heart swelling with a feeling he had never felt before. Nobody had ever thought to get him something like that. Contrary to what everyone believed, he did have feelings. Very strong feelings, he just chose to keep that part of himself hidden. Words could not even describe how he was feeling at that moment.

They stood there staring at each other, and William had never seen someone look more adorable than Ronald did at that moment. Ronald dressed up cutely, his hair slightly messy and little droplets of water dripping from it, his ears red from embarrassment and holding flowers for William that he had obviously put a lot of thought into choosing. William closed the gap between them and leaned down to kiss Ronald softly, his gentle kiss conveying his feelings. Ronald kissed back, short sweet kisses that ignited a fire in William's body as well as a swelling of feelings in his heart.

William pulled back from the kiss, the smile returning to his lips. "Thank you, this is incredibly thoughtful." He said, taking the flowers from Ronald, "I made dinner for us, are you hungry?"

Ronald blushed again and nodded, he had never seen the dark haired reaper smile before, yet his simple gift had earned him a smile and a kiss. He followed William into the dining room, where there was a circular wooden table with two chairs and a small blue candle in the middle. "Please have a seat and make yourself comfortable" William said, "I will go get our plates, I hope you like spaghetti." He disappeared into the kitchen, and Ronald could hear him shuffling around, getting plates out of a cabinet.

Ronald sat there quietly, staring at the red wax dripping down the candle.' _I wonder why William has a blue candle when he seems to hate every color except black and white'_ he thought. Before long, William returned with plates of spaghetti and set them on the table. He disappeared back into the kitchen and quickly returned with a bottle of wine. "Is red wine okay with you?" He asked.

Ronald nodded, "definitely! And the food looks delicious!" He said with a charming smile. He felt proud that William had put so much effort into preparing a special meal for him. ' _What have I done to deserve such special treatment?'_ He thought.

They sat down and began to enjoy the food while having light conversation, both of them relaxing slightly. "Wow!" Ronald exclaimed as he took a bite of spaghetti, "this is amazing! How did you learn to cook like this?"

"I am glad your enjoying it" William said, his eyes lighting up with pride from Ronald's complement. "I've never really cooked for anyone else before, I have to admit I was nervous about what you would think of it"

"Well I think it's delicious! You can cook like this for me anytime, Spears-sempai!" Ronald said with a wink, attempting to flirt lightly. This earned a small chuckle from William, and he took a sip of his wine. Ronald had never seen him so relaxed before, his stoic personality still was very apparent, but he seemed to have lowered some of his walls.

The evening carried on as they continued to enjoy each others company, both of them getting to know a deeper side of each other rather than just their demeanor at work. As they ate dinner and talked, their legs would occasionally touch under the small table. It was something that neither of them acknowledged, but both of them secretly thought it was cute. To Ronald's surprise, William had quite a sense of humor, and this made his attraction to him grow stronger. When the bottle of wine was nearly empty by now, and the food was eaten, William suggested that they move to the living room.

"Can I help you clean up all of the dishes?" Ronald asked, " you went through all of the trouble to make dinner for me, I would at least like to help you tidy everything up."

William smiled but shook his head, "no that's alright Ronald, I will clean it up later. I'm rather enjoying our conversation right now, but I'm actually getting a bit cold. Would you like to help me make a fire instead?"

Ronald grinned and nodded, realizing that being "cold" was just an excuse to allow them to get closer without having to actually say it out loud. ' _well that is romantic! I've never been on a date that involved getting cozy by a fireplace!'_ Ronald thought as he followed William to the living room. Williams living room looked organized and neat as he expected it to, but he was slightly surprised to notice that William had a large amount of paintings hung on the walls.

"I didn't know that you were interested in art." Ronald said as he helped William stack logs into the fireplace.

"Yes I am actually, I really enjoy paintings. I actually paint a bit myself sometimes, it's a good way to relax when I finally get a break off from work." William said, lighting the logs and kindling the flame.

Ronald smiled and walked over to the oversized couch and sat down, "I never would've guessed that you would be into artsy stuff."

William chuckled and walked over to sit beside Ronald, their arms touching slightly, "there's a lot that you don't know about me, I have many interests other than work."

Ronald smirked at William, "well, sounds like I will have to find out what these 'many interests' are, won't I?"

"Hmmm that sounds like an interesting idea" William stared at the blond reaper beside him, his two-toned hair contrasting perfectly with his flawless skin as the firelight dimly lit the room. Williams attraction to Ronald was growing stronger every second they spent together. Ronald stared back at him, his eyes sparkling with happiness and anticipation. ' _He looks so sexy right now. Gosh I hope he kisses me soon.'_ Ronald thought, biting down on his lip slightly.

He decided that they were at the point where he could openly share his feelings with William. ' _He would not have invited me over if he wasn't interested'_ he told himself, still his heart was beating fast as he decided to completely confess to William, "I know this might sound silly..." he said, nervously rubbing the back of his head, "I have honestly had a crush on you for a long time, and getting to spend time with you has made me like you even more. I know I'm disorganized and reckless a lot, but I really do look up to you...and... Well...honestly I think you're very sexy..."

 _'I didn't expect him to be so direct with his feelings!'_ William thought, his eyes widening slightly. "I have always had a soft spot for you Ronald" he said, "yes, you are reckless...but I also find you very attractive...and I enjoy being around you, even if I don't always show it."

Ronald's eyes widened, that was all he needed to hear! He leaned forward, wrapping his arms around William and pulling him into an heated kiss. "Mmnnhh" William moaned at the sudden contact of Ronald's soft lips on his own. Ronald continued kissing him, their mouths hungrily devouring each other as their hidden desire for each other was released. Ronald was an excellent kisser, his lips were warm and soft and William had to stifle a moan as Ronald's tongue stroked his bottom lip teasingly. Ronald opened his mouth slightly, wanting to feel Williams tongue against his own. William willingly obliged, their tongues stroking each other as they explored each others mouths.

"Ahhhh" Ronald moaned, "you...have no idea... how long i've dreamed about this..." Hearing Ronald say those words turned William on even more, and he pulled him onto his lap so that he was straddling him. William bit Ronald's neck, causing him to cry out and buck his hips against his, his eyes glazed over with lust. Ronald pulled back and gazed into his lovers eyes, his heart flooding with emotion as he saw his own feelings reflected in them, desire, care, lust, true happiness, and maybe a hint of something more?

Ronald leaned forward and kissed William again, soft and sweet, while tugging on his suit jacket in an attempt to remove it. William happily obliged, wanting to be closer to Ronald. Both of their shirts were quickly removed and tossed to the floor, leaving them only clothed in their trowsers. Their bare chests were now touching and they both gasped at the warm contact. William began to kiss down Ronald's neck until he reached his nipples, teasing and sucking on them until he earned a wanton moan from Ronald, "mhmmm William!" One of Ronald's hands found its way to William's hair as the other explored his body, tracing the lean muscles on his chest lightly. They began to rock their hips together, pressing their growing erections together through the fabric of their trousers. "Pants... Off... Now..." Gasped Ronald between hot kisses. William nodded and their pants and underwear quickly joined the pile of clothing on the floor.

Ronald was almost painfully hard at this point, and his desire took over. He pushed William onto his back and proceeded to straddle him again, their erections rubbing together and drawing a loud moan from both of them. They thruster against each others need, as Ronald bit down on Williams neck hard. "Ahhhh..." William moaned, bucking his hips into Ronald roughly.

"Mhmmmm...you are...so sexy..." Ronald moaned as the sounds William was making went straight to his groin. William reached between their bodies and began to stroke Ronald's cock, causing him to gasp as his need was acknowledged. He stroked the sensitive tip, already dripping with precum as Ronald thrusted into his hand, already getting close to the edge. "Mmmm...William..." Ronald gasped, "I can't take much more...I want you...mmm.."

Ronald began to kiss down William's chest, licking and nipping his sensitive flesh until he reached his large erection. He took William's head into his mouth and sucked gently, earning a loud moan from him as his sensitive member was enveloped in Ronald's eager mouth. Ronald took as much of William's erection as he could into his mouth and began to bob his head slightly, using his tongue to tease the underside of his cock. William closed his eyes and ran his fingers through Ronald's silky hair, trying to keep from thrusting into his mouth. "So good..." He gasped breathlessly. Ronald was an amazing lover, the world melted away and William could focus on was what his hot mouth was doing to his cock. Ronald pulled his erection out until just the tip remained, sucking harder and running his tongue in circles around William's head. "Ahhh! Ronald! I'm going to..." William didn't have time to finish his words before he came, thrusting into Ronald's mouth and pulling roughly on his golden hair. Ronald swallowed and looked up at William who was panting breathlessly, happy that he had made him come so easily.

He crawled back up and placed a few soft kisses on William's neck before whispering in his ear with a smirk, "I'm not done with you yet..."

Finally recovered from his powerful orgasm, William pulled him into a satisfying kiss, "good...because I'm not done with you either."

Ronald leaned over the side of the couch and retrieved a bottle of lube from his pants pocket. William smirked at him as he coated his fingers in the slick substance, "I see, you came prepared" he said, teasing Ronald and causing him to blush. "Hey its good that I had it right?" Ronald retorted, making William chuckle.

William laid Ronald on his back and spread his legs open, admiring his athletic body and lean muscles. He used one hand to stroke his chest and nipples while the other hand gently stroked his entrance. Ronald began breathing harder as William teased him, stroking everywhere except his erection and making him squirm under his touch. William took Ronald's cock in one hand and began to stroke it slowly as he pressed one slick finger into his entrance. Ronald's breath hitched in his throat as William began to slide his finger in and out of his body, preparing him. William added a second finger and began to stroke his cock harder, and Ronald's head began to spin and the overwhelming pleasure he was feeling. The sight of Ronald, flushed and moaning, with his legs spread open and thrusting into his hand was causing William to quickly become hard again.

"Mmmm William...I'm ready.." Ronald panted, his eyes shining with pleasure. William withdrew his fingers and Ronald sat up quickly, claiming his mouth in a sloppy kiss. He grabbed the bottle of lube and quickly coated William's cock with a generous amount. He then pushed William onto his back once again, this time positioning himself with Williams large erection at his entrance. William looked him in the eyes and he nodded, an unspoken 'are you sure you want to do this' passed between them. There was no going back now. Ronald wanted this so badly, he had never been so turned on in his life. He slowly lowered himself onto William's cock, slightly wincing as his body tried to adjust to William's larger size. He pushed himself down until William was buried to the hilt in his body. William groaned as Ronald's tight body surrounded him, and he forced himself not to move. He squeezed Ronald's hips tightly, resisting the urge to thrust into him.

"Mmmm.. Your so big.." Ronald gasped as his body adjusted to William's and he began to rock his hips slightly. William felt his pride swell at such a compliment as his cock twitched inside of Ronald. He slowly began to rock his hips in time with Ronald's, being careful not to thrust too hard since Ronald was still adjusting. Ronald began to thrust his hips harder, all of his discomfort fading away as pleasure began to flood through his body. He leaned forward and began to kiss William again, spreading his legs wider to allow William to thrust up into him. William began to thrust harder, squeezing Ronald's hips and shoving him harder onto his cock. "Mmmmm.. Feels so good.." Ronald moaned, biting William's bottom lip roughly. Ronald deepened their kiss, wanting William's tongue in his mouth. William obliged, and began thrusting his tongue in and out of Ronald's mouth, mimicking the motion he was doing with his cock. Ronald moaned wantonly and started bucking his hips into William's forcefully "ahh...harder..." He moaned.

William sat up, adjusting Ronald so that his legs were wrapped around his back and he was thrusting into Ronald at a different angle. This angle allowed him to hit Ronald's sweet spot, sending shivers of pleasure through his body. "Ahh!" He cried "right there! Mmmm...Don't stop." Ronald began bouncing harder on his cock, hitting that wonderful spot each time. "You're so tight..." William moaned, his face was flushed a dark shade of red as he came close to the edge. In two more thrusts, the waves of pleasure overcame him and Ronald came, spilling his seed on William's stomach. "Mmmm William!" He cried as he rode out his orgasm, his body clenching tightly round William's cock. The sudden tightness and the feeling of his lovers orgasm was too much for William and he came inside of Ronald with a muffled cry, biting down on Ronald's lower lip.

They held each other, slowly rocking their hips together and kissing passionately until they both came down from the high of their orgasm. William pulled out of Ronald and whispered in his ear, "that was amazing.."

Ronald felt his face flush as William said that, "well you were pretty amazing yourself" he said before placing a chaste kiss on William's cheek.

"I think we need a shower." William said, smiling at Ronald.

"Is that your way of asking me to stay the night?" Ronald teased.

William picked Ronald up in his arms, making him laugh out loud, and carried him down the hallway to the bathroom. "I guess that means yes?" He laughed, and William quickly silenced him with a kiss.


End file.
